


Q's Challenge

by somekittylovesme



Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 day drabble challenge, Angst, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Cannibalism, Child Murder, Corporal Punishment, Cross Species Relationship, Depressing, Domestic Violence, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Girls Kissing, Grumpy Fishman, Immortals, M/M, Merpeople, Misgendering, Misogyny, Mourning, Murder, Ogling, Peeping, Sexism, Snippets, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Violence, Warnings and Category subject to change, Zombies, a group of sharks is called a shiver, crude language, death of a child, domestic abuse, merman, prejudice against humans, reviving old characters, sexy dwarves, some language, weird monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekittylovesme/pseuds/somekittylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wonderful, lovely, amazing, perfection that is Quarrelsome is doing a 30 day challenge alongside me. A word a day, the word must be included. The drabble/snippets/whatever you want to call them are all less than 500 words each. The challenge was started on 9/10/13, but I'm lazy and posting it the next day.</p><p>Edit: The rules have flown out the window! I'm really bad at this. I'm sorry I'm always late, and I'm sorry lots of these are over 500w. *bows* Forgive me.</p><p>2nd Edit: I've posted warnings for each chapter in the chapter notes at the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intuition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarrelsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarrelsome/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character Death, Death of a Child, School Shooting, Grief, Mourning

The moment Jaime walked out the door, she knew something bad was going to happen that day. Some call it mother's intuition, but Laura had a feeling in her gut, telling her not to let her daughter go to school that day. She had to fight not to drag her kid back inside for a lazy day of cartoons and snacks instead.

When she got a call later that day, a horrible sensation welled up inside of her. Her hand shook as she picked up the phone, and her knees gave out not much later, when the police informed her of the shooting. She knew it. Why didn't she trust herself? Why? Why Jaime? Her baby girl...

Laura didn't cry. She couldn't. She sat on the floor, eyes unfocused, her mind running in circles. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/10; 135 words


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Prejudice against Humans

_'Ugh. Summer,'_ Adaago contemplated.

It was the worst time of the year. Tourist season. It was hard enough to avoid detection on a regular day, but summer... Well, someone's tail was bound to be trod on at this rate. Just the barest of glimpses would raise a shark siren, and then everything would go to Trench.

_“Humans,” _he scoffed.__

Adaago scratched lazily at his shoulder quills as he lay, lounging on the sun-heated rocks. This was his favorite place along the entire coast, which is why he defended the right to his territory fiercely with fang and claw. The place was a small cove surrounded by high, rocky cliffs with jagged formations all along the shallows, making it perilous to approach by boat. The only way to get there was by climbing the cliff wall, but not many bothered when there were easier targets.

The merman trilled in pleasure as a soft breeze stirred his green hair and cooled his hot skin. He turned onto his stomach and flexed his tail before opening his eyes. He froze. A human stood not far away on the beach, staring. The fish-man slowly tensed, ready to jump into the waters the moment his gaze broke. The human stepped forward a pace, and Adaago didn't wait any longer. He reared back, propelling himself into the ocean.

 _'Terran-cursed human. It better not come back. This is my beach,'_ thought Adaago as he swam off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/11; 239 words


	3. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff

It was Lilly's birthday, and Erin had been treating her like a princess all day.

It started with breakfast in bed, followed by lazy morning sex. After getting ready for the day, Erin took her to her favorite botanical garden for a pleasant walk, holding hands the entire time. For lunch, they ate at her favorite French bistro. Then they went window-shopping, Lilly dragging her girlfriend every which way and forcing her to try on clothes she would never even think of wearing. Erin took it all in good humor. Later, Erin blindfolded Lilly and led her on a long, dizzying trek. At the end, she revealed a gazebo with a sunset backdrop, decorated with white lilies and candles.

It was too sweet.

“I love you, Lilly,” Erin said, getting down on one knee. Lilly gasped, and a hand rose to cover her mouth. “We've spent nearly seven years together, and I realized recently that even if we fell out of love right this moment, I wouldn't love anyone else for the rest of my life. But I don't want to live without you, so I wanted to ask... Lilly Anderson, will you marry me?”

Lilly blushed and looked away.

“You shouldn't be asking me that,” she said quietly. “You don't want to be stuck with me forever; I'm not good enough for you.”

Erin glared fiercely. “You know exactly what I think about that Lilly. I hate it when you put yourself down. You're a wonderful person, and I love you. Not anyone else. So, Lilly,” her expression softened. “Will you be mine? Please?”

“I...” Her eyes met Erin's sincere green gaze, and she replied with tears in her eyes, “Yes. Yes, forever yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/12; 285w


	4. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death of an Animal, Blood, Animal Attack, Shark Attack, Severe Injury, Life Threatening Injury, Language
> 
> Uh, oops? I went over the deadline, but my partner is three hours behind me. Does it still count?

Adaago grinned victoriously as he speared a fish with his claws, his meal for the day. His sharp, needle-like teeth tore into its flesh as it writhed in his unrelenting grip. His prey's blood drifted lazily through the water, dyeing the ocean around him red. The merman ate quickly, scarfing down his food, so he could move on before the sharks arrived.

He was too slow. Adaago dropped the fish, swimming in the opposite direction of the oncoming predators. He looked over his shoulder to see a couple of them circling the carcass; a smaller one moved in to take it, but a larger one got there first. He sighed. It seemed he was safe.

Suddenly, he felt movement to his left, and he tried to dodge, his attacker's teeth slicing open his arm. The shiver quickly diverted in his direction, attracted by the scent of his blood. He swiped at the nearest shark before pumping his fins with all his might to out swim the hungry fish hot on his tail.

Adaago performed sharp twists and turns to try and avoid the sharp teeth of the carnivores pursuing him. They were more powerful, but he was smarter and more flexible, capable of sharper turns than they were. He was approaching his beach. There was a narrow gap between two sharp rocks that he could just barely pass through, and he sped towards it. He slipped between the rocks, but not before one of the creatures sunk its fangs into the meat of his tail. Adaago escaped, but a large chunk of his flesh was left between two powerful jaws.

He screamed. The pain from the missing part of his tail was excruciating. The merman's fin twitched, but it wouldn't move. He had to dig his claws into the soft sand that was the ocean floor to drag himself towards the beach. He rose from the waves and collapsed upon the earth, chest heaving.

Adaago clung to consciousness, his vision wavering. _'At least,'_ he thought, _'I'm going to die here.'_

The last thing he registered was a shout, “Holy shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/13-14; 350w


	5. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Injury, Possible Death, Blood, Language Barrier, Cultural Barrier
> 
> Whoops. Late again. I hope this doesn't become a habit... Also technically over the word limit, but my muse was being weird.

Adaago hissed in pain as he was jolted awake by loud voices.

“At least give me some kind of confirmation that he'll live!”

“I can't, Roger! I can't! His anatomy isn't like ours, and he's lost a ton of blood. He could die any second if he doesn't get some help.”

“But we can't let anyone else know about this. He could be put on display like a freak show or experimented on or something!”

“Hey, you guys chill. I don't think our friend here likes your yelling.”

Adaago trilled quietly. Humans! All those stories... He was never going to see his home again if he didn't get away now. He struggled to move, making quiet, distressed noises.

“Hey, hey, hey,” one of them said with alarm, moving to his side. “Don't move. You'll disturb the coverings.”

The moment he felt the human's hands on him, he started to thrash wildly. The adrenaline pumping through his system washed away all his pain. They all moved forward to surround and restrain him, but he managed to catch one of them in the arm with his claws.

The human cried out in pain, while the female shouted at them, “Back up! Back up! Just let him tire himself out!”

“But his bandages!” protested the second male.

The first human, he recognized it from the beach the other day, laughed as he gripped his forearm that was gushing blood. “You've got me to bandage up now.”

The merman soon grew still, chest heaving and pupils blown wide. The female approached slowly, hunching her shoulders submissively and avoiding direct eye contact.

“Penny, don't-” the healer warned. She quickly hushed him.

The female confused him. Maidens in mer culture were the dominant ones; the fishman society was a matriarchal one. Adaago eyed her carefully, body carefully unmoving. Was she trying to seduce him? He'd heard that human females acted coy before mating, then afterward devouring the male. He didn't want to be eaten. He wasn't even the same species, so maybe that wasn't it.

As a test, he bared his fangs at her, and she stopped and looked away. He wasn't sure what to think of it, so he let her come closer without any further reaction.

She spoke softly to him, “It's okay. We just want to help. You're hurt. We just want to help, okay?”

The hand of the female reached out to touch him, and he allowed it. He didn't understand what she was saying, but Adaago didn't know anything about humans. There was no telling what they would do to him. Then she gestured to his tail and pointed to the darker-skinned male. His wound, he realized. They were trying to help him?

The merman's fin twitched, and he winced. Well, he was likely going to die anyway. If they tried carrying him off now, he'd probably die before he got there.

He turned to the male and clicked, _"You can try, human."_

“What was that?” the wounded male asked.

“I think... I think he was talking to you, Ajay,” Penny said thoughtfully. “Trying coming over here. Be slow though, okay?”

Ajay crept closer while the fishman watched warily. When the human was close enough to touch, he stopped and waited for another sign.

 _"Come on then. What are you waiting for?"_ Adaago asked grumpily. He grabbed the male's hand and placed it on his warm, wet scales directly above the wound before any of them could react.

The healer doesn't dawdle, and Adaago can admit, even if only to himself, that he appreciates the male's efficiency.

It hurts like the Trench without anything for the pain, but Adaago is strong. He's a warrior, and he's been wounded before. Nothing can compare to having a chunk of his sensitive tail torn out, however. He grits his teeth, fighting the agony below his waist. He feels a bit dry, but he knows it'll be a while before he has to go back in the water, longer if they slash water on his from time to time.

He calls out to the female with a trill, and gestures to the ocean, then himself. She gets the idea immediately, and moves out of his line of sight.

Black began to invade his vision, and the humans started to sound like they were getting farther away. They'd better not leave him after they said they'd help. Those who went back on their word were the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/14-15; 741w


	6. Obsess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of revenge, mentions of murder, mentions mafia hit

They kept telling him not to obsess over it, to let sleeping dogs lie. But Hajime isn't that kind of person. He wants someone to pay.

At first he's too young, too weak, to seek his revenge. But he learns; he gets stronger. He's careful to hire people who aren't connected in anyway to each other or any families, including his own. Martial arts, gunmanship, computer hacking, business management, and more. He hones his skills to the best of his ability, his sharp mind absorbing information like a sponge.

He is actively seeking them now, the person who ordered the hit on his family. They won't live long. He's going to _utterly destroy them._ They'll regret the day they decided to take down Kirin. He'll make them _pay._

Hajime grins to himself, a sharp and vicious smile that stretches his scars into an alien mien. He can't wait to bring them to their knees and make them beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/15; 158w


	7. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cultural/Language barriers, thoughts of mutilation

Weak with pain and exhaustion, Adaago could hardly force himself to blink, let alone move. He was at the mercy of these strange two-legged creatures, but for all his vulnerability, they didn't do anything but help him. And strangely enough, they didn't seem to want anything in return. Maybe they weren't all cruel and selfish like in the stories...

The healer had decided to make himself at home on Adaago's beach. There was a strange, colorful capsule in which he slept; a smaller and less round container held food and water for the human; and there were many other strange devices that the merman didn't recognize, but he didn't much care about human objects.

The human stayed in the cove all day, coming to tend to Adaago's wound or just sit and talk if he wasn't doing anything else. Not that the merman could actually understand him, but it was nice to have some company without being expected to communicate with them.

The other two, the female and the one who had sighted him several days ago, came and went. Most of the time they brought supplies, but they always lingered, communicating with each other and making this strange staccato noise.

 _'They sound like seals,'_ he thought grumpily.

He didn't dare think about the smoothness of the healer's voice, and how it sent tingles down his spine.

Ajay was his name. Of course when Adaago said it, it sounded more like a long hiss to the humans; he thought it was a pretty name for a male. Females in his culture had longer, more sibilant or breathy names than males. Male names were short and staccato with more clicks and pops. Penny and Rodger were harder to pronounce as they had sounds that the mer didn't use. He ended up calling them “Ohgg” “Hehnny”.

None of the humans could get his name name quite right, though Penny was the closest because of her knack for languages. He repeated it for them over and over, but the hardest part seemed to be the pop at the end. Rodger eventually gave up and declared him, “Adaago.” It was close enough.

“Adaago!” Ajay called.

The merman tilted his head back to view the approaching healer. He was the opposite of the fishman, long, gangly limbs and bony joints with an oval face. He rather liked the male's skin, a sweet, dark color like the floating rocks that grow on tall land kelp.

 _"Ajay,"_ he greeted when the other sat next to him on the sand. _"Food?"_

Apparently Ajay understood his question because he barked in amusement. “Yeah, I brought you something,” he replied.

The human received a sharp grin that looked far too predatory to be happy, and a nervous look crossed his face. They both remembered the first time they'd done this; Adaago had almost taken the other male's fingers along with the fish he was being fed. Ajay was far more cautious about feeding him after that.

The merman found it humiliating that he couldn't feed himself because of his weakness, and he didn't regret almost maiming his caretaker. He wouldn't miss one or two appendages anyway; he had ten of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/16-17; 531w


	8. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> It was fun writing these two after 5 long years. I kinda missed them.

Julian was bored. Bored, bored, bored. When was Tieh coming back? He'd been gone for two weeks already. He hated that Mistress sent him away so often to do things for her. He wanted Tieh to himself. He wished they could run away together, but then Mistress would send Ara and Ende and the others after them to bring them back. Then Tieh might be hurt like when he brought Julian home with him, and Julian didn't want that.

The brunet noticed a glint in the corner of his eye, and he turned to look. The sunlight through the trees was reflecting off the approaching creature's opalescent green scales; the thing's reptilian head was constantly moving, pale blue eyes scanning their surroundings. The boy took an extra long moment to appreciate the graceful forward curving horns wrought with decorative metal pieces and the lovely, colorful dewlap that was currently at rest.

“Tieh! You're back!” Julian dropped from his perch on a tree branch and raced towards the towering creature, jumping into his arms.

The thing clicked at him in annoyance. “Julian,” he rasped. “What have I taught you about manners?”

The boy sighed and pouted. “But you've been gone for days!” he complained. “How could I restrain myself? I missed you so much!” The green-eyed child wrapped his arms around the monster's waist in a sweet embrace.

Tieh hummed in amusement, “I know, my child. I'm sorry I'm always away.”

“It's okay, I know it's because Mistress tells you to.”

“Indeed. She will be sending you on your own missions soon. Have you been training while I was gone?”

“Yeah! Ri showed me this new move. It's really awesome!” His face fell as he recalled, “But Ende was a meany-butt, and said I could never uh-com-pish it 'cause I'm a weak human. But he's a fart face! I'm gonna do it, and show him!”

“That's the spirit,” Tieh chuckled, ruffling the child's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/17; 322w


	9. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-consensual kissing, almost non-consensual sex, cultural/language barriers
> 
> *throws rules out of the window* I'm really bad at this. Consistently late and over the word limit. *sighs* Enjoy.

It was a muggy evening, humidity thick in the air, and the wind was a light breeze dancing through the flora and making it sigh gently. Adaago lounged in the shallows, the tide washing over him like a lazy lover. He watched the sun slowly dip into the horizon and drag the last of its rays like fingers across the ocean.

The sound of Ajay's land flippers padding through the sand reached his ears. The merman rather liked the appendages, though they were quite strange. Adaago had ran the back of his knuckle along the underside of one, out of curiosity of course, and the human had let out a startled shriek, pulling away so fast it made the warrior dizzy. He found it fascinating how the healer's face grew dark with color as he stuttered something unintelligible and eventually fled farther up the shore.

Ajay plopped down next to Adaago, making a small splash. He seemed unnaturally still and silent. The merman waited patiently, eyes unmoving from the horizon. It had been weeks since the human had first saved his life, and he was slowly learning to understand English.

“My boyfriend broke up with me,” he said after a long while. He simplified when Adaago made a questioning noise, “My mate left me.”

The merman hissed. From what he understood of humans, they only had one mate at a time, and they didn't have sex just to procreate. Ajay occasionally talked about his mate, and Adaago thought that the faceless mate treated the healer more like a possession than a person. It made his quills quiver in fury. The male was very kind and gentle, and he didn't deserve such disrespect, especially since he had such an important skill as healing. Healers were incredibly valuable in his society.

 _“Ajay,”_ Adaago hummed. _“He's a_ douchebag.”

Ajay choked on a laugh. “You learned that from Rodger, didn't you?” he asked, and the merman grinned viciously.

When the human started to leak from his eyes, Adaago panicked. _“Ajay! Ajay what's wrong? Are your eyes broken? Do you need a healer?”_

“No, no. I'm fine,” the healer said soothingly. “They're tears. I'm crying because I'm sad.”

“Sad?”

“Yeah... I'm sad.”

“Ajay... No sad,” the fishman replied.

He reached out to catch a tear on his finger. He sniffed it briefly before lapping it up with his tongue. His pupils narrowed into slits, and he licked his lips sensuously. _“Ajay...”_ he hissed before utilizing his superior upper body strength to lift and flip himself. He ended up with his tail between the human's legs, supporting his upper body with his hands on either side of the other male's head.

Ajay froze in fear. He tried to think back to the lessons on body language Penny had given him, but his mind drew a blank. All he knew in that moment was that there was a powerful predator pinning him to the sand, and he had no way to defend himself from getting his throat ripped out.

 _“How dare that filthy human,”_ Adaago spat. They he noticed, Ajay's expression, and calmed himself. _“Ajay. I'm sorry,”_ he crooned softly, and the human relaxed. “No sad. No fear.”

“I'm alright now. You just scared me. Don't do that so suddenly, okay?”

“Oh-keh-hey,” he tried to say, and the healer chuckled. _“I don't like these,”_ he told Ajay as he leaned down. _“They aren't a very good thing if they happen when you're sad.”_

To the human's bewilderment, the merman ran his tongue along his companion's cheeks, wiping away the tears, then brushed his lips along each of his eyelids. Ajay's lashes fluttered, and his cheeks darkened with color. The healer's eyes were so green, like kelp dancing in sunbeams. He stroked down the male's cheek, rough with stubble, with the back of his hand.

“Ah... Adaago. What...? What are you doing?” Ajay questioned.

 _“Ajay,”_ he trilled and moved to do something he'd seen mated tourists do often.

The merman pressed his lips to the human's.

Ajay made a startled noise, muffled by the other's mouth. His hands shot up to grasp the being's biceps, though to push him away or bring him closer, he wasn't sure. They parted, one of them slightly aroused, and the other filled with curiosity. The fishman could smell his companion's excitement, and he leaned down again to inhale the skin at the base of the human's throat.

 _“Ajay, Ajay, Ajay,”_ he chanted. _“You smell so good.”_

“W-wait, Adaago. We shouldn't.”

The merman cocked his head in confusion. “You feel good?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Good.”

“No!” Ajay shouted and squirmed out from underneath the creature. “There's something called consent, you know,” he told Adaago and stormed off, leaving the poor fishman terribly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/18-19; 790w


	10. Illogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abusive Relationship, Physical Abuse, out of control jealousy, Character Death

It was illogical to assume that every man he came across was straight unless they talked or dressed or acted a certain way, but Taylor was still surprised when the school's star football player pulled him aside after class to ask him out. Of course the teen answered right away: a positive yes. Who didn't have a crush on Gunnar?

It didn't take long for him to figure out that Gunnar was the jealous type, so he tried to take extra measures to reassure his boyfriend how faithful he was. Nothing really seemed to work, but he kept trying.

It happened on their three month anniversary. He had laughed at his best friend's joke and kissed her on the cheek. It didn't take long for the linebacker to get Taylor alone and start a fight.

“Why'd you do that?”

“Do what?” Taylor asked in confusion.

“Why'd you kiss Angie? Do you like her or something?” Gunnar pressed.

“What?” the smaller boy laughed.

Gunnar backed his boyfriend against the wall and gripped his arm tightly. “You aren't cheating on me are you?”

“Gunnar I'm _gay,_ and Angie is my _best friend._ We grew up together for God's sake! What's wrong with you?”

“Nothing. I...” he let go. “I'm sorry. I think I drank too much. Maybe we should go home now. Are you ok to drive?”

“Yeah. Yeah... I'll just let everyone know we're leaving, ok?”

“Ok.”

When Taylor got home, he pulled off his shirt to find finger-shaped bruise on his upper arm. He was glad it was autumn. No one would question long sleeves.

It was another two weeks before it happened again, this time Gunnar slapped him in the face. There wasn't a bruise, so Taylor pretended it didn't happen. It was his own fault anyways; he didn't let Gunnar know that he was going to the mall with Angie that afternoon and not to come pick him up after dance practice.

It progressively got worse, and he quickly learned how to use concealers and to improvise lies on the spot. He knew Gunnar loved him; he said it all the time. That's why he hit Taylor. Because Taylor was constantly getting things wrong, and forgetting to tell Gunnar where he was going and what he was doing. But he deserved it for be stupid and forgetful.

Then one day he got a phone call.

“Taylor? It's Barbra, Gunnar's mom.”

“Mrs. Matthews? What's wrong?” Taylor asked, startled.

“Barbra, honey, you're practically family,” she replied.

They really were almost family. Ever since he'd started dating Gunnar in high school, they'd welcomed him with open arms. Three years later, she was like a second mother to him. He still called her Mrs. Matthews though.

“Taylor, you need to come to the hospital.”

“Wh... What?” he swallowed thickly. “Why? What happened?”

“It's Gunnar. He's been in an accident.”

By the time Taylor rushed into the emergency room, it was too late. He knew it, but he still rushed towards where he could see a doctor conversing with Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. Barbra's shoulders were shaking and she was hiding her face in her husband's shoulder, his arm around her.

“What happened? Is he gonna be ok?” he panted.

He knew what the answer was before it came. Mr. Matthews shook his head slowly.

All at once it hit him like a freight train. He went pale, and his breath came in panicked gasps. Taylor tried to brace himself against the wall, but it was farther away than it looked. He tripped sideways, his injured shoulder colliding with the brick. It brought tears to his eyes. He giggled. Gunnar was dead.

Gunnar was _dead._

_Gunnar was dead._

His hysterical laughter turned into heaving sobs that shook his thin frame. Gunnar was dead. He couldn't hurt Taylor any more. He was dead. He'd died in a car accident. He was so _glad._ He _hated_ Gunnar. He gave another tearful chuckle.

“Gunnar is dead,” he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/19; 662w


	11. Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alludes to non-consensual sex, BDSM
> 
> The whole piece will be posted under [**A Beast in Man's Flesh**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974909), my new story. I decided not to post it all here because it was getting to be a little too monstrous, and it was far above a T rating. Sorry, readers!

“You're not allowed to leave the confines of the room without my permission. If I see you step outside of the boundaries I have set for you, you will be severely punished. I don't take kindly to disobedience,” Adam told the slave.

Griffin simply stood there; his pale blue eyes spoke for him. His posture was unyielding, and his muscles were tense, as if holding back some great force. Though he was dressed in a smart suit, Adam felt as if he were the one in only a towel, naked and vulnerable. He didn't like the way the other man looked at him, like Griffin was the one in control, and he was only humoring the senator. He really didn't like that.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered, and Griffin knelt, eyes still locked with Adam's.

Adam barely hid a frown, turning quickly towards the wardrobe that held more than just clothes. He didn't have to search for what he wanted because he knew exactly where it was at. On a second thought, he grabbed a couple more things. He turned back to find those eyes looking at him. It only took him a moment to realize that the gladiator had been looking at Adam's ass as bent over. He couldn't help the light blush that rose to his cheeks. Griffin grinned at him, a vicious and feral thing that made Adam's pants grow tight. The white haired man made the politician's iron control fly out the window.

“Have you ever been penetrated before, Griffin? Or do you have a virgin hole?” Adam asked as nonchalantly as he could. “I'm sure you've had plenty of women before. You were a _favorite_ after all.”

The slave's brow furrowed as he replied, “I killed the first who tried. After that, they only needed broken bones to remind them once in a while.” He bared his teeth at his new master, “I'm sure you're smart enough not to need one.”

The smirk that spread across Adam's face was positively devious, and his eyes visibly darkened with lust. “I'm sure I don't,” he replied, huskily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/20; 351w


	12. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: emotional suppression, not dealing with grief, mourning, grief

“Look at her! Isn't she just the picture of innocence?” Lukas cooed over the toddler in his arms.

Though Lukas seemed fine, everyone knew he was anything but. When Kimi had died from complications during childbirth two years ago, the man had focused everything he had into caring for his newborn daughter to the expense of himself. He revolved around her like the Earth circling the Sun. Aiko was his everything.

“Lukas we really have to talk,” Star stated.

“Hmmm? About what?” he replied distractedly as he tickled his daughter's sides making her squeal in laughter.

“About Kimi.”

The blond man froze. She could see how each and every one of his muscles tightened with tension.

“Why?”

“Lukas... You haven't given yourself any time to grieve,” she said gently. “I haven't seen you cry at all. Not even at the funeral.”

“I have to take care of Aiko,” he evaded.

Star placed a comforting hand on Lukas's shoulder and told him, “The anniversary is coming up in a few days. You should go visit her grave, Luke. I'll babysit Aiko for you.”

“I don't want to,” he mumbled petulantly.

The woman gave him a stern look, and he quickly capitulated. Star knew he was reluctant now, but once he finally acknowledged that Kimi was gone, Lukas would start on the path to healing the hole in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/24; 228w


	13. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of attempted non-consensual sex

“All right, Ajay,” Penny said as she stormed, crawled angrily really, into the tent. “I want some answers, and I want them now. No excuses, no avoidance. Why is Adaago acting like you kicked his dog fish?”

Ajay hunched his shoulders and refused to face her, instead staring awkwardly down at the Kindle in his lap.

Penny, of course, wouldn't tolerate that, so she smacked him on the back of the head. “Tell me right now, or so help me, Ajay P. Tambe, I will tell Rodger about the crush you had on him in third grade!”

His head shot up, and he looked at her in horror. “But you promised you wouldn't!” he exclaimed.

She gave him a look, and he snapped his mouth shut with a click.

“Adaago... He... He might've... triedtohavesexwithme,” Ajay murmured.

“What?” Penny's blank look spoke volumes.

“He tried to have sex with me, but I said no and ran.”

“You're okay, right? He didn't hurt you?”

“No, I uh, might've enjoyed it...?” the man cringed.

“Was that why you ran?” Penny asked.

“Maybe,” he avoided. “Besides! We don't know anything about merpeople mating habits, and they might have communicable diseases!”

“If Adaago had any kind of disease that he could've passed to you, you'd be sick already. And before you say anything, that's what condoms are for.”

“How the hell do I explain condoms to a fishman?”

The blue haired girl shrugged. “Sign language? I don't know. Just go talk to him.”

“But what if he's mad at me for turning him down?” Ajay muttered.

“Have you seen that guy's face? He's so depressed, he could make the ocean cry.” He didn't look convinced. She put her head in her hand and sighed. “Did you tell him why that made you uncomfortable?” His pale green eyes darted away from her blue ones guiltily, and she sighed again. “Have you talked to him at all since then?” Ajay shook his head, and she looked to the heavens and prayed for strength. “Men,” Penny muttered. “Try talking to him, idiot. And make sure you take into account cultural differences, yeah? Maybe mer society is more animal-like than we assume.”

“Okay. I'll try. Thanks Penny,” he said and gave her a small smile.

“Dope. That's what best friends are for,” she grinned back and punched him in the arm.

“Ow!”

“Wimp!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/24; 394w


	14. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: um, nothing? I think...

It was all just a game to Jakob. Flirting with danger. Staring Death in the face and giving him the finger before laughing and dancing out of its reach. He'd been cursed for so long, he didn't even know what fear was anymore. He lived in the moment, and every single one was fleeting. Humans were like flies, brief in their passing. Jakob didn't care; he was immortal. He only used people before throwing them away.

Until he met Skar.

The beat was fast and heavy, thrumming in his chest. Flashing lights illuminated the dance floor in a multitude of blinding neon colors. Jakob was on the prowl; his entire being set into hunting mode. There were those who approached him first, his revealing outfit and sensuous body language drawing them in like cockroaches. He scoffed and turned down each and every one. Easy prey; a dime a dozen.

There. A tall slender man in a shadowed booth with sharp eyes and a dismissive attitude. Just the kind of guy he was looking for. Jakob always liked those who played hard-to-get.

“Hey, handsome,” he purred as he slipped into the seat next to the other man, drink in hand.

The stranger eyed the brunet up and down before saying, “You're not what I'm looking for. Get lost.”

“Oh, but you're exactly what I'm looking for.”

Jakob decided to take a chance and make a move early. Putting a little bit of his magic into his eyes and just a little bit into his fingers, he locked gazes with the human, brushing against a jean-clad leg with his hand.

The man chuckled. “You're a thousand years too young for that to work on me, kid.”

The brunet was startled. “Wha...”

“Here's a hint, boy,” the stranger said, leaning in close. His eyes seemed to glitter in the darkness, drawing Jakob in. “I'm just like you.”

The non-human shimmied past a stunned Jakob, whispering a name in his ear as he did so. Before the immortal knew it, the other had disappeared leaving only a name and far too many questions.

“I'm not alone,” he murmured to himself, the blaring music swallowing up his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/24; 363w


	15. Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of BDSM, mentions sex
> 
> So inadequate, I know. *shame*

Long after Adam had recovered from his orgasm and left Griffin behind in the sex room, he stepped out of the shower to dry himself off. He wrung out his hair and wrapped it up in the towel before slipping into cozy bathrobe and loosely tying it shut. He exited the bathroom and plopped ungracefully onto the plush couch upholstered with faux suede on one side of the room. The master suite was decorated in dark red woods and deep shades of blue accented with lighter ones.

Adam was beyond furious with his new acquisition. He would never admit under any circumstances that he'd thoroughly enjoyed their first fuck, but he was determined to teach the savage man a lesson. He quickly ran the inventory of tools at his disposal through his mind. Some were dismissed offhand, while others were carefully considered before being added to the growing negatives list.

The brutal bullwhip was next in his mental catalog, and he almost discarded it, deeming it too extreme. He reevaluated that appraisal. Perhaps if the first punishment was excessively harsh, it would act as a deterrent to further rebellion. At least for a while. Yes, and perchance he could pair it with another device. The wooden horse maybe? It was something to ponder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/25-27; 213w


	16. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: PTSD, night terrors

Memories torment me in the night. Shades of the men I've killed haunt my dreams. Faces disfigured, skin melting off bones, eyes hanging out of their sockets, jaws dangling obscenely. Twisted hands like claws grasp for me, tearing at my clothes. I can't escape them. I fight, but they're tireless, and I'm only human. Nothing I do can rid me of them. They are manifestations of my shame.

In the morning, I report straight to my superior. I subtly adjust my chest binder before knocking. The government doesn't care who or what I am as long as I get the job done. I'm just another dog to them. But I chose this life, and nearly no one is as good at it as I am.

I knock. I'm in and out again in ten minutes, file in hand. I would have to burn it after I memorized the contents. My footsteps are heavy with guilt, and my shoulders droop under an invisible weight. I'm going to kill again. Who is it this time? A husband? Wife? Daughter or son? My heart beats in my chest, but soon theirs won't. I am that monster under the bed, the ghost knocking at your window, a creature hiding in the darkness of your closet. I'm here for _you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/26-27; 215w


	17. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, Gore, graphic murder scene, assassination (technically)
> 
> Pass this if it's not your cup o' tea.
> 
> I wrote the entire murder scene while listening to Cher. ...yeah. Go figure.

I slip through the shadows like wind on the water, with nary a ripple of sound. The darkness embraces me like an old lover; it knows me intimately. It's a lovely evening for a murder. The moon is colored black, and the air is still. The earth is soft and fragrant from the recent rain, and the occasional wildlife makes itself known with its calls.

Wading through the calm of the night, I seek my prey. A corrupt politician. Not that there aren't plenty of those, but this one in particular is connected to something especially depraved. The head honcho wants him gone in a very eye-catching way.

“Make it bloody,” he told me; I intend to.

I edge the door open slowly, widening the crack enough to worm my way past the gap. Deep, heavy breaths fill my ears with their muffled quiet. I strike quickly, rolling him over and binding his hands behind his back. Generic zip tie; untraceable.

He starts awake. A light sleeper then. Too bad. I wanted to dump water on him.

He flips awkwardly onto his side. “Wha- Who are you?!” he asks fearfully; I can practically smell it.

He knows exactly why I'm here. I say nothing, my dark eyes catching his gaze. He understands. Now comes the negotiations.

“I-I can pay you double, triple! Whatever he's paying you! You want cars? Women? I'll get it for you. Just lemme go.”

I ignore his babbling. I'm a loyal dog; I can't be bought. He'll start begging soon.

“Please! I... I have a family! Kids! A wife!” This makes me snort. An ex-wife and two estranged daughters, who hate his guts.

I unsheathe my knife, the one with a blade the length of my forearm, wrist to elbow. I'm going for dramatics this time; I don't get to have fun often. I grin behind my balaclava. He screams as I bring the weapon to his face. As if anyone is going to come for him. I killed the guards beforehand. Professional, you know.

The razor sharp tip rests below his left eye, and he freezes in panic. I give another manic smile before I slowly wedge the metal into his flesh and pry out his eyes. His voice is a near constant howl of pain.

“Stop! Please stop!”

I chuckle. “Now why would I do that when I'm having so much fun, and you're not even dead yet?”

He wails. It's starting to get rather annoying. Why don't I give him a smile? Starting at the corners of his mouth, I slice his cheeks open in a bloody smirk. I like it. It suits him. His face flaps obscenely as his blubbers. Maybe I should remove his tongue too? But no, he might drown before I get to other things.

I trailed my blade along his shirt covered chest idly as I thought. His fingers next? I dismiss the idea. Too annoying to maneuver his hands where I want them. The edge glides through the cloth like a boat through water, baring his shivering, sweating flesh to the night air. Small, superficial cuts appear on his skin as I ponder aimlessly. I have plenty of time.

Ah! I have it! I prepare myself for the caterwauling sure to follow my decision.

Without fanfare, I stab the man in his groin. The piercing shriek is other-worldly. Blood gushes from the wound as I pull the weapon out, wiggling it this way and that to worsen the injury. My sleeve is wet with the hot, crimson fluid, but it's invisible against the black fabric. No one will notice. Not that I'll even be seen.

He'll bleed out soon; I'll have to hurry. I disembowel him next, his guts spewing like a grotesque waterfall. It's like art. I'd take a picture, but I can't have any incriminating evidence. A shame. It's really quite a lovely sight.

“Say hi to the devil for me,” I say as the light in his eyes fades. “Tell him Sven sent you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/2-3; 670w


	18. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexism, misgendering, sexual harassment in the work place, assault, dude being a douche

“You're testing my patience, Seven-Oh-Five,” a voice sounds directly in my ear.

“And _you_ are pushing me to my limits,” I reply.

“Why don't you just give in? You know I can change your mind about those ridiculous ideas you insist on upholding.”

“You know my answer, Eight-Eleven. It's no, as I've told you countless times before. Just leave me alone.”

I continue down the hall to my bunker, but he sticks to me like a leech, following right on my heels.

“Come on now, beautiful, you just need a man like me to show you a good time, that's all. You'll be an expert cocksucker before you know it.” He leers at me, and I scoff in disgust.

“I'd bite it off before I'd suck it,” I tell him seriously. “Besides, I'd bet you're prick is smaller than a Little Smokey.”

An agent passing by overhears my comment, and can't contain her snort of laughter. 811 glares at her. I smirk. It's easy to bruise a man's pride, especially if they're an ass like 811. We round the corner.

I'm not expecting the attack, and the other man gets the jump on me. He slams me into the wall, pulling a grunt of pain from my throat.

“Eight-Eleven,” I hiss, “you unhand me this instant, or you'll regret it.”

“I don't think I will.”

He leans in, to kiss me perhaps. I preempt him by kicking up my leg and impacting his groin with my knee then launching my steel-toed boot into his muscle-packed gut. The taller man stumbles back and falls, curling up in pain. I'm lucky he's in his civvies, or I would have crushed my patella on his cup.

“Next time I'll shoot you in the knee,” I say before stalking off. I need a nice hot shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (can't remember the date anymore); 302w


	19. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death of an Animal Companion, Grief, Mourning

Sometimes there were calm days, where everything was perfect and nothing went wrong. Today was definitely not one of those days. Candy slipped past Lilly and out the door today. She won't be coming back.

Erin was at work, as usual, when the panicked phone call came. Lilly's sweet little voice kept cracking, and heaving sobs interrupted her sentences. Her crying made her hard to understand. The platinum blonde eventually had to hang up and text what she was trying to say. There were numerous typos, making it a little difficult to decipher, but it got the message across. Candy, Lilly's Pomeranian, her baby, was hit by a car. Erin took emergency leave from her job.

When the redhead rushed into the vet's office, the look on Lilly's face spoke volumes. It was too late.

She gathered her diminutive fiancee into her arms, and held her as she cried. Heaving sobs wracked her petite frame, and her tears wet Erin's shoulder through her work shirt. An aide tried to approach with a box of tissues, but the more stoic of the two waved her away.

'At least,' she thought inanely, 'Lilly didn't have time to put on any makeup, or my shirt would be ruined.'

Erin was numb. She wasn't as attached to the dog as Lilly was, Candy having been acquired as a puppy two years before they even got together, but the little Pomeranian was still a part of her family. Now she was suddenly gone, and Erin didn't know how to feel about it. She should be crying; she wanted to cry. Not now though. Right now she had to comfort Lilly.

“Erin, she's gone!” the blonde wailed, her voice muffled by her lover's chest. “I was right there! I couldn't do anything! She was just so helpless. I could tell she was in horrible pain. And I just stood there! I couldn't _do anything!_ She was hooked up to one of those machines, and I could hear when her heartbeat just stopped. It was...” she choked on her own words. “Erin! Candy's gone! She's gone!”

The green-eyed woman wanted to say something, to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she knew it would be a lie. Nothing she could say would make things better. Words were useless, so she just held Lilly, pouring all of her love into that one embrace, trying to communicate without her voice that she would always be there for her sweetheart. She would never leave her darling.

“Lilly,” she whispered inaudibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/4,6; 424w


	20. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Peeping, Ogling, overwhelmingly sexy dwarf men, perverted dwarf girls

The two ladies giggled quietly as they slipped past their tutor and out the door. He was quite distracted by their mischievous prank. It was ingenious, if they did say so themselves; frogspawn in his drinking water. Kurgaz was absolutely terrified of slimy things. They grasped hands and gathered their skirts before running down the hall, determined to vacate the corridor before he thought to take a head count of his students.

“Let's go down to the forges. I heard from Okla, that Nmil _and_ Nrir will be there today,” Gira told her friend, twirling one of her hair braids with her finger.

Cathrind scratched at her chin, where a gingery beard was starting to grow in. “I don't know, Gira. I don't trust Okla. You know she doesn't like me. She might be playing a trick to get us caught by Uncle. I'm pretty sure he's working the fires today too,” she replied worriedly.

Gira rolled her eyes. “You worry too much. And stop scratching! You'll grow in all patchy!” she scolded.

“At least I've something on my face. You look like an elf!”

Gira gasped. “Take that back you wretched witch! I do not!”

Cathrind laughed when her dark haired companion tried to swipe at her as she danced away.

They took a roundabout path to the restless fires, avoiding more trafficked halls. They didn't want to get caught after all. They made their way to a small balcony hidden in an alcove. It was a well known secret among the lady dwarves that that particular shelf of stone beheld the perfect view of the forges. Many a woman had hidden there to ogle at their male counterparts hard at work, pounding out blades and armour and metal tools for everyday things. It was a dwarfette's favorite pastime to watch sweaty, shirtless chests and arms covered in hair, muscles flexing.

“There they are!” Gira nearly shouted in excitement.

Cathrind slapped her palm over her friend's mouth, eyes darting around suspiciously. “Are you trying to get us caught?!” she hissed.

“Sorry,” the shorter girl said sheepishly. “I can't help it, Cathy! They're so handsome!”

The more rotund dwarf lady rolled her eyes. Gira was far too excitable. They turned their attention back to the working men, in particular, a pair of identical blonds. It wasn't often that dwarves had twins, and even rarer that both survived to adulthood. The Bronzecutter brothers were a couple of very fortunate individuals.

The fires flared, and the heat made their skin glisten in the burnt orange light of the blistering flames. One twin was completely topless, while the other had his shirt open and the sleeves rolled up. It was difficult to tell them apart just by looking, but everyone knew that Nmil was rather shy and quite modest. The latter was probably him, while his younger brother, Nrir, was proudly showing off his impressive assets.

Nrir pumped the bellows with a one-minded concentration. He was in the perfect position for the couple to see his wide chest and thick arms covered in dense honey blond hair, working in tandem to keep the fires going. Two pairs of eyes wandered his chiseled chest, flesh pulled taut over defined, flexing muscle. The color of his skin reminded Gira of the sweet brittle made by humans that she often indulged in when their merchants came to trade wares. The broad curvature of his shoulders and straining tendons in his neck drew Cathrind's gaze, while the dark haired dwarfette preferred to ogle the stark lines of his hip bones framing his groin.

The elder brother flipped his dreadlocks away from his face and wiped his brow with his forearm. Nmil said something inaudible to his twin, who didn't falter in his pace, nodding in answer to the other. He pulled his hair back and tied it, before bending over to grab a tool from the kit on the floor. They muffled their squeals with their hands as they witnessed the cloth leggings stretch tight over the firm, round butt of their owner.

“Maker, what I wouldn't give to be those pants right now!” Gira exclaimed, and Cathrind nodded vigorously in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/1-2; 693w


	21. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, Gore, Cannibalism, death/murder of a child

Touya knew he was dead. He had been shot in the face by some thug on the street, but he rose not much later to see the thief making off with his wallet. There was something very wrong with him. He had no pulse, no heartbeat. His limbs were stiff with rigor mortis, and he had no compulsion to breathe. Touya was not alive, but he didn't know how he was still walking either.

He knew he couldn't go home to his family; he didn't know what they'd do. Freak out. Call the police. Try and send him to a doctor. Or a psyche ward. He was alone in this.

The dead man went and got a job. It was at a small grocery store, just a couple employees. It was going well. He was using his meager salary to pay for a tiny apartment that was better described as a roach motel. Smelly, run down, and, or course, cockroach infested. He didn't get hungry often, and he didn't need to sleep anymore. He had a lot of free time, and it made him debate on getting a second job.

A few weeks after his miraculous revival, Touya started getting cravings, but nothing seemed to satisfy him. He tried everything. Well, everything that didn't go against his vegan ways. He was quite staunch on staying away from any kind of meat or animal product. Vegetables just didn't seem to be cutting it anymore. The hunger kept getting worse.

So far, the brunet's day was going swell, besides the gnawing pit in his stomach, but he tried to shrug it off to the best of his ability. Ignoring it, however, seemed to be making it worse. Touya started to feel light headed and dizzy; a cold sweat broke out on his brow. One of his co-workers, a sweet young girl, bade him to go sit down and take a break in the back room for a bit, thinking he looked rather ill. He did as she said, but as he passed the meat isle on the way, his vision went blurry. His mind seemed to detach itself from the rest of his body. It was unreal and terrifying all at once.

There was a large growl. He took a moment to realize it was coming from his own throat. Touya launched himself towards the open refrigerator, viciously attacking the display. He tore open the packages with blunt fingernails and shoveled handfuls of red flesh into his mouth. He was starving, and the beef and pork and chicken tasted so fine on his tongue; he distantly wondered why he'd ever chosen to be a vegan.

A shriek reached his ears, and he zeroed in one the culprit. His co-worker. The dead man wanted to scream at her to get away, get some help, something, but his body wouldn't obey. He attacked her and tore out her throat. It was the most divine thing that had ever passed his lips. He blacked out.

It had been two weeks since the murder and consequent cannibalism of his fellow employee, and he'd tried to kill himself no less than eighteen times. He was still trying to find a way to decapitate himself without someone else to help him. Ever since that day, he'd left his rent under his landlord's door and bailed, taking to the streets. He smelled more like a rotting corpse than ever without soap to hide the stench. His clothes were dirty and disgusting from sleeping on the ground and digging through the trash. He'd been scrounging through the garbage behind restaurants for food, and occasionally hunting rats and squirrels and other vermin to try and abate his rabid hunger. It left him unsatisfied, but he hadn't had a single incident since the first.

Midnight. Little Takehiro Akira was walking home from a convenience store down the street. His mama had a cold, and his papa was at work in a another country. He had to take care of his mama while his papa was away, and that included getting medicine in the middle of the night because his mama was too sick to get it herself. He shivered and huddled deeper into his froggy coat. Night time was really scary, but he would be brave for mama. He just hoped that an oni didn't come along and eat him.

Touya shuffled down the street, head bowed. He was so tired of living this way; he wished he had died that day. He heard a small squeak and looked up, eyes scanning for the rodent in the dark. Instead, his gaze landed on a tiny child in a cartoon coat holding a bag in his fearful grip. And certainly, he must have been a horrific sight: deathly pale, glassy brown eyes, and clothes with unidentifiable stains. The man with greasy, tangled hair tried to grin and set the boy at ease. It had the opposite effect.

“Sorry, kid. I don't mean to scare you,” Touya told the other.

A gentle breeze drifted down the road. The dead man's pupils dilated then opened almost unnaturally wide. His nostrils flared, and he brought the scent deep into his lungs. He zeroed in on the colorful band aid wrapped around a tiny finger.

Blood. Sweet and young. Fresh.

He pounced, and the resulting scream echoed throughout the neighborhood. As the sound died, he came to himself. A chunk of raw flesh sat heavily in his mouth, and his victim beneath him was already dead. He was torn. He couldn't stay there and finish his meal, he shuddered. It was a well-populated rural area, and people would be coming to investigate soon. He also didn't want to let all that young meat go to waste. He would just have to bring it with him. He shed his stained coat, and wrapped the child in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/6-7, 10; 979w


	22. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spanking, Corporal Punishment

Skar saw the boy the moment he walked in the door. The youngling headed straight for the middle of the club and started dancing. His movements were fluid, other-wordly, enticing. Well, if you were human that is. Skar himself thought the childe looked rather like he was trying a bit too hard to impress those thoroughly beneath him. He scoffed. The brunet was far too young to be on his own; the elder wondered where his sire was.

No matter. He would teach the boy that you didn't walk into another's territory twice without some consequences.

He stalked towards his target, the crowd parting in front of him without a word. They knew who was king here. He grinned, sharp teeth bared. He subtly eased himself behind the childe and began to dance with him. Silly thing that he was, the brunet didn't sense who was at his back; he was vulnerable. Skar decided to play a little.

He trailed his hands up his companion's sides and down again, dipping his fingers just past the waistband of the boy's pants. The sexual creature arched his back and ground his ass into Skar's groin. He was not turned on at all. He leaned down and growled into the youngling's ear.

“Come with me, Childe,” he said.

Jakob whipped around in surprise and looked upon the person he'd been searching for. He went willing when the elder led him up the stairs to the V.I.P room. The black haired man shut the door behind them, and everything went eerily silent.

“So, uh, are we even allowed in here?”

“This is my club,” Skar replied flatly. “I own it.”

“Oh. Um...” There was a pause where, the boy fished for something to say. “I wanted to talk to you. About,” he gestured vaguely at himself, “this.” Skar raised an expressive brow, and Jakob blushed. “What we are, I mean. I've never met anyone like me besides you.”

“First of all,” the elder began. “ _We_ are called incubi; singular: incubus; feminine: succubus. I am _not_ like you. You are like _me_ , and a pale imitation at that.” Skar sneered as he looked the youngling up and down. “I wonder how many generations down the line you are.”

“Generations? Line? What are you talking about?” Jakob asked nervously as the taller male started circling him.

He took a deep breath through his nose, and let it out slowly. He hummed thoughtfully, “You're a thirteenth generation from Ezra's offspring. One of mine. How old are you? Where's your sire?”

“I'm almost three hundred,” Jakob puffed out his chest. He looked proudly at his elder, who looked unimpressed. “Fine. 253. And I don't know who my sire is. I woke up alone.”

“Alright then, first lesson. When an elder tells you something, you obey without question.”

“What?”

The resounding crack of flesh meeting flesh, surprised them both. Skar quickly regained his composure, “It's either 'yes sir' or 'no sir' unless I give permission for you to speak freely.”

“Yesser,” Jakob mumbled, rubbing his stinging cheek.

“What did you say, Childe? I can't hear you when you mutter like that. And stand straight. Slouching is unbecoming.”

“I said, 'Yes sir!'” Jakob replied as he pulled himself into his best military posture. He'd tried to forget for so long, but it seemed to come so easily to him now.

“Hmmm. A soldier were you? During the Revolutionary War perhaps?”

“Yes, sir. I was, sir.”

“What side did you fight for?”

“The British, sir.”

“Oh? A Redcoat then? Or with a name like yours... Were you a Hessian?” Skar asked, surprise colored his voice.

Jakob's mouth went dry, and he had to swallow a few times before letting out a raspy affirmative.

“That's interesting. I don't think I've met any Hessians before. I was deep in the jungles of South America during that age. When were you turned?”

“The Battle of Trenton. I was captured, and one of the officers found me quite _alluring_. He... had intercourse with me. That's all I remember before waking up in the middle of the forest, miles away. He never came for me, so I had to find out things for myself.”

“I see. I believe I might know who that once was, but he is long dead now. I will teach you in his stead. Your second lesson. Never enter a territory that is not yours without permission. To garner permission, you must make an offering. Offerings can be rejected at any time, and permission rescinded. Tell me Childe, you have entered this place twice, what have you offered me?”

Jakob bowed his head. “Nothing, sir.”

“And with no offering, there is no permission. According to law, I can punish you at my own discretion,” Skar told him. “What do you say to this?”

“I humbly accept any punishment you deign to give me, sir.”

“Since you are but a childe, I shall treat you as one. Drop your pants and brace yourself on the desk, hands flat.”

Jakob's eyes flashed in anger, but he backed down. He knew not to question his superiors. And Skar was ancient.

“I do not have any tools in this room, so I will be using my hand. Forty strikes, twenty for each trespassing. Count them,” Skar told the boy.

Jakob was determined to remain stoic, and he barely flinched when the first hit. “One.”

They came at a steady pace, a short pause between each one for the count. At number twelve, Skar hit a particularly sore spot, and the brunet cussed.

“What was that, Childe? That wasn't a number. Five more for the curse.”

The next five came in rapid succession, making the youngling whimper. “What number was that Childe?”

“Seventeen, sir.”

“Good boy.”

The elder continued.

As the punishment wore on, Jakob's knees became shaky, and he was holding himself up on his elbows, bent over the desk.

“P-please, sir. Mercy,” he gasped.

“Mercy, Childe? And why should I give you reprieve? There are only a few strikes to go.”

“I... I'm about to come, sir.” Jakob replied, face red.

“I see. You like being spanked, boy?”

“Yes sir.”

“Five extra strikes for enjoying what was supposed to be a punishment. Do not come, or I will serve you a different punishment, that you will _not_ enjoy,” Skar said sternly.

“Y-yes sir,” the childe's voice trembled.

The last seven swats were hard and fast, and as the youngling gasped the final number, he collapsed to the floor in an undignified heap, panting.

“Stand and pull your pants up. Ask the attendant outside the door to lead you to a shower. Do not masturbate. I will know if you do. Return here when you're done. Now get out,” he dismissed.

“Yes sir,” said Jakob as he scrambled to leave.

“This is going to be troublesome,” Skar said to himself, once he was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10-11; 1149w


	23. Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, Violence, feeding the enemy to the sharks

Adaago and Ajay were lounging next to each other on a cushion of pale sand, staring up at the clear, blue sky.

“It's too bad we can't go on a date like normal people,” said Ajay.

Adaago lifted himself up on his elbow and looked down on his partner. “Date?”

“You know, an outing between two people who like each other,” the other explained. “Um... it's kind of like courting? Or a mating ritual? Except it doesn't always end in sex. Dates are for getting to know one another, and see if you want to be mated to that person.”

“We not a date?”

“Yeah, I guess we could be.” The dark-skinned man turned and grinned at the merman. “Will you date me?” he asked.

“Oh-khay.”

They laid there a while, basking in each other's presence. Time was irrelevant and went by unnoticed. It was a companionable silence that they enjoyed. The wind ruffled their hair, and Ajay closed his eyes and smiled contentedly.

He sat up suddenly and looked around. “Did you hear that?” he asked.

“Hear?” Adaago gazed around curiously.

“That! Don't you hear it? Where's it coming from?”

 _“What the trench are you talking about, Ajay? I can't hear any-”_ He stopped. There was a fainting humming, almost like singing... His head whipped around, silver eyes scanning the ocean horizon. _“It's a maiden! Damn it! Ajay!”_

Ajay had stood and was now wading through the shallow water towards the singer.

“Ohgg! Hehnny! Water! Water now!”

The two came running down the beach to his panicked calls.

“Ajay! Where the hell are you going?!” Penny shouted at her friend.

“Water!” he told them. “Girl fish!”

“You mean a mermaid?” she asked.

“Yes! Water now! Get Ajay!”

“Rodger, help m- Rodger! You idiot, get over here!”

“Ohgg sleep,” Adaago mimed hitting the man over the head, and it didn't take Penny long to get the message and knock him out.

“I'm gonna have to drag you, okay? I'm not strong enough to pick you up.”

“Yes, water now!”

The mer was getting frantic, and he didn't care what she did as long as he was in time to save Ajay from the mermaid. Penny dragged the half fish as quickly as she could into the water until he could propel himself out of the shallows. The coarse sand grated against his sensitive scales and fins. His wound still pained him, but he would live. Ajay would not if she got her claws into him.

Adaago reached his mate quickly and tried to pull him back to shore. The human fought, mind overtaken by the siren. The man pushed and hit his would-be rescuer, even biting him at one point, which only made the merman blush at the extremely sexual act. He dragged the man to the shore, eyes darting around for the mermaid, who hadn't stopped singing.

“Adaago! Behind!” Penny screamed too late.

Claws rent through his caudal fin, and he shrieked in pain. He had to keep going, Ajay was still struggling to reach her, and he wouldn't let his mate die.

“Hehnny! Get Ajay!”

Penny obeyed, swimming out to meet them. The maiden allowed her prey to switch hands before she attacked again, tearing into Adaago's healing injury.

“Go! Hehnny!” the mer called even as he fell behind.

 _“Foul creature, that's my mate! You can't have him!”_ Adaago hissed, holding his side.

 _“Foolish child. Females take what they want, males own nothing. Your mate is just a silly delusion,”_ she replied. _“Give him to me, and I won't tear you to shreds.”_

 _“Take me instead,”_ the merman offered brazenly. _“Mate me, eat me. I don't care.”_

She laughed, _“You're not old enough. I can smell how fresh you are, child. Give him to me now; I'm running out of patience.”_

_“I won't! I'll die first!”_

She didn't bother to reply, hurtling towards him, claws outstretched and teeth bared. He twisted out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough, and she sliced open the skin over his shoulder blade. It was a shallow wound, but it bled a lot, clouding the water. He knew that he was going to attract a huge shiver of sharks at this rate, perhaps he could lead her to her death. But he was slowed by his injuries, and she was easily ripping him apart.

“Adaago!” Penny's call was muffled by the water. He popped his above the surface, bobbing like a buoy in the waves. “Lead her closer!”

Her ridiculous gestures clarified what she was telling him, and he hoped whatever plan she had was a good one. If it was just beaching himself to get away, it wasn't going to work. Mers weren't known for their patience, but she would out-wait them just to get revenge.

Adaago sped towards the shore, hoping to Atlantis that he wouldn't die. He looked over his shoulder and spotted a shark in the distance. He grinned. Hopefully the predators would tear her apart. He crested the wave and spotted Penny holding some human device, a solid black angled thing. Maybe it was a weapon of some sort she would use on the maiden. He flung himself onto the sand, chest heaving.

The siren paced a bit, debating her next plan of action. She decided to rush them. The female vaulted out of the water, and that's when Penny struck. Something sprung from her device, hitting the mermaid in the chest. A crackling sound and blue light emitted from the thing, and it had the other mer convulsing on the ground in pain.

“What?” Adaago questioned curiously, studying the black gadget.

“Taser. The streets are dangerous, you know,” Penny replied, quite proud of herself.

The merman gave her an odd look, not understanding a word.

“So, what should we do with her?”

“Sha'ks,” he said pointing to the ocean.

“Uh, won't they eat her?”

“Yes.”

“Right then, no skin off my back,” Penny said and rolled the twitching female into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/11; 997w


	24. Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Um, cute? Maybe?
> 
> This prompt is technically before "Dancing" and "Outing".

Hi, my name is Oliver, and I'm in love with my best friend.

I met her on my first day of high school. I'd transferred late in the semester because of a sudden move due to extenuating circumstances outside of my control. To put it short, my mom died in a car crash, and I went to live with my grandparents.

I'm pretty small for a boy, and other guys like to pick on me for looking like a girl (though my mom told me I'll hit a growth spurt soon). Rachel, being the kind of person she is, can't stand bullying, so she was quick to stand between me and a couple of bigger kids on my first day.

She stuck with me after that, becoming my closest friend and confidante. It was almost inevitable really that I fall for her.

We're sitting on the floor playing Mario Kart, and I'm losing badly, as usual. Even after four years of playing with Rachel, I still just mash buttons as quickly as I can.

“I'm going into the military,” Rachel says suddenly, and I freeze.

She pauses our game, but I hardly notice, my mind racing. What should I say? Should I congratulate her even though I'm not happy at all...?

“Olly? Are you okay? Hey, don't space out on me.” She's shaking my shoulder now, and I cringe away from her touch. “Olly? What's wrong?”

“No...” I say quietly, looking anywhere but at her. “I don't want you to go.”

She's quiet, and I can't tell what she's thinking but before she can reply, I speak again.

“Please don't go where I can't follow,” I whisper; and fool that I am, I kiss her.

She pulls back, and I know I'm about to be rejected. I know our friendship is ruined now. I'm an idiot.

“You idiot,” she tells me, and I look at her through watery eyes. “It fucking took you long enough.”

And then I'm being kissed within an inch of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/?, 3/21; 336w


End file.
